


Fool's Gold Fanfiction

by merrysmutmas



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Drug Addiction, F/F, F/M, Fool's Gold, Hospital, Hurt, Other, Trigger Warnings, family violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrysmutmas/pseuds/merrysmutmas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BASED ON THE ANGST I FELT POST CHAPTER 17 OF FOOLS GOLD. </p>
<p>Carmilla is in hospital, reluctantly. Her mother has not been kind and left one too many marks. Laura persuades her to get checked out and then they spy someone they think they know in the hospital....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reluctance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatsthedamage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsthedamage/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fool's Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714312) by [whatsthedamage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsthedamage/pseuds/whatsthedamage). 



> First attempt at writing with gender neutral pronouns.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BASED ON THE ANGST I FELT POST CHAPTER 17 OF FOOLS GOLD.
> 
> Carmilla is in hospital, reluctantly. Her mother has not been kind and left one too many marks. Laura persuades her to get checked out and then they spy someone they think they know in the hospital....

“I wish you hadn’t dragged me here" Carmilla muttered as she sat hunched over in the plastic chair of the emergency room.  
“Carm, I care about you,” Laura exclaimed loudly before lowering her voice when those around her turned to stare “and I think you have a broken rib!”  
Carmilla sank lower in her seat and crossed her arms across her chest, wincing slightly. “It’s been almost a week and you’re still as sore as you were right after homecoming.” Laura sat back in her chair and fiddled with a loose thread on her jeans.  
Carmilla sighed and tipped her head back, resting it against wall, she closed her eyes.  
“Carm?” Laura’s voice was barely audible. Carmilla didn’t move, just kept breathing, in and out, her arms crossed over her chest.  
Laura sighed and eyeing a water cooler by the window, she stood and began making her way towards it. Filling a cup small for herself, (why were they so flimsy!), she stared out the window onto the lush field outside. The midday sun was bright and was directly overhead so the few groups of people she saw were sat under the shade of the trees that dotted the border. There were people sitting alone, but Laura’s eye caught on something familiar far across the field. Someone wearing the same grey clothing as the rest of the group sat with their back to Laura, hunched over, pulling at the grass in angry clumps. Laura squinted, something seemed familiar, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. She was tired, after staying up all night writing the speech she gave Carmilla this morning about going to the hospital. And she was pre occupied, Carmilla was mad, really mad at her. But she was here, so maybe that was better than nothing?  
Finishing her water, she put the cup in the bin. She pulled another cup from the tube and took a cup back for Carmilla.  
“Here” She said as she sat down. Carmilla’s eyes opened slowly, and focussing on the cup she licked her lips. “Thanks cupcake”. Taking the cup she drank deeply. Smiling she placed her free hand over Laura’s entwined fingers and squeezed. “I mean it.”  
Laura blushed slightly and tipped her head.  
“Carmilla Karnstein.” Called the large and overbearing nurse from the entrance.  
Laura stood and offered her hand to Carmilla, whose eyes were suddenly frantic, scared.  
“Don’t worry” Assured Laura repeating her words from her earlier Carmilla convincing speech, “I’ll be right here with you”  
Carmilla stood up slowly, grimacing again as clear waves of pain ran through her chest. Her heart began to pound and it felt like her ears were filled with cotton wool. I can’t do this, she thought frantically, I can’t. Her mouth was dry and she swallowed painfully. She wished she had more water. Maybe they could get more water and wait, while she came up with an excuse to get out of there. Suddenly, she felt Laura’s fingers as they danced across her side and found the hollow in the small of her back. Soon they were around her waist, and although she didn’t want to look weak, she was thankful for the support, both physically, and emotionally. Laura put one hand protectively on her arm and they followed the nurse though the doorway.  
________________________  
Perry lay on her bed and stared at the roof. Lafontaine had gone away for a family trip, and she was super bored. Rolling over, she picked up her phone and fired off some texts.  
-I miss you.  
-Its super boring here without you.  
-When are you home?  
She sighed after minutes of staring at the screen with no replies and practically threw the phone at her nightstand. Maybe they were busy. She hadn’t heard from Lafontaine in days, apart from an odd phone call three nights ago to say they were going on a family trip and that they would see her soon. It had none of their usual perkiness though, and something about the call was off. It had Perry worried about them, of course, anyone who had to spend that much time with Lafontaine’s parents was cause for concern.  
Her phone buzzed and she launched herself at it, almost knocking half on her books off her night stand. It was from Laura, Perry’s face dropped and she opened the message half-heartedly.  
Laura: Hey! How’s it going? Where I did you say LaF was?  
Perry shook her head and bit her lip and she typed out a response  
-I don’t actually know. Somewhere holed up with their parents. Wish I did though.   
Putting the phone down, she picked up a book and opened it to her bookmark. The phone buzzed again and Perry’s heart sank even lower when she saw it was from Laura.  
Laura: Oh, I’m sorry Perry. I’m sure they will be in touch soon.   
Perry felt her eyes glaze over with tears and she blinked them back and sniffed. Reaching for a tissue, her phone buzzed again.  
Laura: This is going to sound really weird then, but is LaF sick?  
Perry was suddenly tense and her fingers struggled to find the right buttons  
-What do you mean sick?  
Perry’s eyes flicked between her clock and the phone counting the seconds that passed. 148 seconds passed before her phone buzzed again. And buzzed, and buzzed. It was ringing.  
Perry pushed a button and raised the phone to her ear.  
“Laura?” she asked, her mouth dry.  
“Perry,” came Laura’s voice, strained and uncomfortable. “It’s about Lafontaine.”  
Perry’s blood ran cold and she gripped her phone to her ear, pressing it hard against her head in an effort not to miss a word  
Laura took a deep breath. “Lafontaine’s not on a trip with their family Per, they've been admitted to the psych ward at the hospital.”


	2. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter in which the shit hits the fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> -DRUG ABUSE  
> -DRUG OVERDOSE

LaFontaine’s eyes flickered open slowly. The bright light of morning was streaming through the blinds, illuminating the room. They groaned and rolled over in bed, pulling the crispy hospital sheets over their head.   
“Good morning Susan.” La Fontaine groaned again under the covers. Refusing to move, they just lay there, staring at the wall. La Fontaine’s mother sighed-  
“I hoped you would be happier today, but apparently not. I don’t understand why you can’t snap out of this mood you’re in. It’s not helping your condition.” La Fontaine felt a hand on their foot and stiffened.   
“I invited your boyfriend to come see you,” LaFontaine gritted their teeth, wishing that it was Perry who would visit, but Perry didn’t know what was going on. Why, why had they kept her in the dark? Perr could help, Perr could fix this...  
“Hopefully this will cheer you up. I’m not letting you sit and tear up the hospitals lawn like you’ve done every day during rec time since you got here” La Fontaine heard a swish and the room got brighter, the blinds had been opened. They threw the blankets back and rolling onto their back, fired their glowering gaze on the roof.  
“I want my phone.”  
Lafontaine’s mum shook her head and wiggled her finger. “Naughty, that’s against hospital rules. You can have it back when the doctor says you are okay to come home.”   
“I am okay” Muttered Lafontaine.  
There was an audible sigh and LaFontaine felt the body in the room move closer and flinched as their mother tried to brush the hair from their face. “I love you Susan, and you will always be my little girl, I just don’t understand why you are choosing to make things so difficult for yourself.”  
LaFontaine pushed off the bed and with a hate filled look to their mother, stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind them. Back to the door, they slid to the floor, the tears come hot and fast on their cheeks.  
A knock at the bathroom door “Susan?” There was a pause. “J.P will be here at midday, out on the field.”  
Silence followed. LaFontaine put their head in their hands and raked their fingers through their hair. Their chest was beginning to pound again, the walls were closing in, Perry, where was Perry?  
In, Perry. Out- Perry.  
Just Breathe  
Perry….

 

“How’s your pain today Carmilla?” Asked the bustling nurse as she fussed around Carmilla’s bandages.  
“Fine” She grumbled, till she lay back on the pillows and flickers of pain flashed across her face.  
Nurse ‘Just call me Nursey’ Jameson drew up some painkillers into a syringe and added it to the fluids attached to the IV drip in Carmilla’s arm.   
“You have two broken ribs little miss stubborn, you don’t have to suffer that pain unaided.” A sound of fast approaching footsteps brought a smile to Nursey’s face. “Though you’re certainly not suffering alone”  
There was a rap on the door and the smell of crunch wraps drifted into the room. Carmilla sat up a little straighter with some help and smiled as Laura entered the room, cute smile and all.   
“I know you hate hospital food, so I popped out to get you something and then I went home to get changed but I brought you back some lunch” She said as she perched on the side of the bed and passed the bag over to a grinning Carmilla.   
“Thanks cupcake.” Carmilla unwrapped a crunch wrap and began to eat while Nursey fiddled around with the IV line.  
“How are you today Miss Laura?” She asked as he marked off something on Carmilla’s chart. “You didn’t seem that comfortable asleep in that chair last night”  
“I’m good” Laura smiled, “But I’ll feel better when Carm does.” Reaching for Carmilla’s hand, she gripped it and brushed her fingers over her knuckles. Nursey caught Carmilla’s eye and gave her a knowing smile and a wink. Carmilla blushed slightly, she may have warmed to the large nurse who seemed so overbearing at first, and mentioned that some of her feelings toward Laura were more than platonic while the girl herself snored quietly from the chair by the bed.  
“Do you want to take a walk?” Asked Laura when Carmilla had finished both of the wraps she had brought. Carmilla wiped her hands on the baggy grey hospital pants and nodded.   
“Is that okay?” She directed at Nursey, who was almost out of the door.  
Nursey turned and smiled at the girls, “I think it would be a great idea”

 

LaFontaine sat at the picnic table on the field and shielded their eyes as the figure approached, the sun at his back.  
“Hey” J.P said as he approached the table. “How, uh… how are you doing”  
LaFontaine itched at her neck. “I’m fine, dressed in this potato sack getup, but fine.” J.P sat on the seat opposite fixed her with a strange look.  
“Seriously though, what happened? You seemed fine right after Homecoming, we hung out and you were okay then, and the next thing I know, my mums getting a call from your mum and then my mum sits me down and tells me you’ve been admitted here for a breakdown! I’ve been worried about you.”   
LaFontaine searched nooks on the wooden table with her eyes and her fingers while he spoke. Silence fell between them. It was a sound that was beginning to feel worryingly familiar.   
“You want to know…”  
“I want the truth” J.P interjected  
LaFontaine sighed.  
“I told my mum. I told her that I’m not a girl.” LaFontaine wouldn’t meet J.P’s gaze and they kept picking at the table. “I told her about how I felt, and, well everything. I told her that I was in love with Perry and that nothing she could do would stop me from being with her.” They paused “I was so scared about what she was going to say, I spent all afternoon working up the courage to tell her.”  
LaFontaine met J.P’s eyes quickly, then looked away.  
“She told me that I was confused and that it was a phase, then she began to say I was making it up for attention, and that I would grow out of this lunacy. She told me I was going to go away for a while, so that I could get better, and said that she would allow me to call Perry and tell her I was going away. But she watched me, she stood staring at me while I made the call and I was screaming out to Perry with every signal I could muster, I tried to think of any way I could tell her what was going on and tell her that I loved her, and that she was mine forever.” A tear rolled down LaFontaine’s cheek. “But my mom had her eyes fixed on me, the whole time. I couldn’t do it.” J.P reached over and rubbed LaFontaine’s arm reassuringly.  
“She knows you love her, she does” Another tear hit the wooden table and LaFontaine sniffed loudly. J.P pulled out a tissue and offered it.  
“Thanks” Lafontaine replied, blowing their nose and sighing “It gets worse. My dad comes home and he is barely in the door before she tells him about Perry, that I’m one of those faggots, she tells him that I’m Bisexual which isn’t even right.” They shake their head and J.P notices the tissue being ripped into tiny pieces on the table   
“He is shaking his head over and over and he won’t stop looking at me and I start trying to diffuse everything and something she says suddenly snaps inside him and he starts yelling and soon, I’m yelling back. He is calling me all sorts of names and I’m crying and telling him he doesn’t understand and that I love Perry and I always have and he shouts back, that I’m deranged, and that he is repulsed by me and I can’t handle it anymore so I run to my room and he is hot on my heels, still shouting. I start throwing everything I can into a bag and my dad, he, he grabs my arm and then, then I can’t breathe, and I start panicking because it’s all getting to much, and I think I started screaming, and then-” LaFontaine shakes their head again. ”And then it all gets a bit foggy. I sort of remember two people in hospital outfits, and my mum, she told them I was having a mental breakdown, and then I woke up here.”  
They look up at J.P for the first time properly as he sits there with his eyes full of tears and his mouth in a tight line. He takes a deep breath.  
“You. Are. So. Brave” He punctuates each word with a gentle squeeze on their forearm.  
“You are not to blame yourself for this situation. You had no idea they were going to react that way. I hope you know that. And you’re a fighter, you are going to bounce back from this.”  
LaFontaine smiles, and then it falls. “What am I going to do though? About mum and dad? Where am I meant to go?” They look off into the distance, there is a long pause. “I’m only here until the doctor thinks I’m stable enough to go home, but thanks to some crazy meds, I’m feeling pretty good right now.”  
J.P looks stunned.  
“I’m kidding! Relax! I’m going to suffer through the next few days, while I prove I’m okay to be on the outside, and then I can figure out my next step from there.”   
J.P nods. He puts his hand over LaFontaine’s and smiles.  
“I’m still really proud of you. Everything’s going to change now.” J.P looked at his watch, “Look, I need-“  
LaFontaine raised their hand. “Say no more” They both stood.   
Uh” Started J.P. “Can give you a hug?”  
LaFontaine smiled and nodded. Opening their arms they hugged each other. It felt nice, not amazing, like it does with Perr, but it had been a long time since anyone else had hugged them. Squeezing tight they spoke softly. “Thanks J.P”  
“So it’s true?” Came a small voice. Tight. Strained.   
That voice, LaFontaine’s head whipped around, her heart soaring- Perr!  
Pushing themselves from J.P they turned, arms wide, but they fell when they saw Perry standing in sweatpants and an oversized hoodie, her hair a mess, heavy bags under eyes that were bleary and bloodshot. She had clearly been crying, a lot.  
“Why didn’t you tell me you were here?” Her voice wavered and tears threatened to spill from her eyes.  
LaFontaine stepped towards Perry, eyes pleading, their hands stretched out for hers. Perry stood impassive, her hands balled into fists at her sides, her mouth a constant shifting line as she bit back tears.  
“I thought we would always tell each other everything!” She spat out. “You could have told me what was going on, I w7ould have tried to help, I told you I would always help!” She began to pace as she spoke. “I’ve been so worried, I haven’t heard from you in days and I know how your parents are and then I get a call from Laura-”  
LaFontaine’s eyes filled with panic.  
“Laura…? How did she-?”  
Perry’s voice was eerily cold. “Carmilla fell down Laura’s stairs and cracked a rib. They saw you out here yesterday.”  
LaFontaine’s brain was whizzing a million miles an hour, and they opened their mouth but didn’t know where to start. Perry spoke again, still pacing back and forth in front of the bench.  
“So I spent all night wondering why you didn’t tell me you were here or that you weren’t feeling okay, and I thought the worst, the worst could have happened so came to check that everything was okay and maybe you weren’t allowed visitors, but then he’s here”  
“Perr, wait, let me-“  
‘You’ve been acting strange for a while now, and I thought for so long that it was me, and that I was doing something wrong-“  
“Perr, Please I-“  
“But maybe you’ve just been looking for an out.” Perry says coldly. Holding out her arms mockingly she takes a sarcastic bow. “Well here it is for you LaFontaine, if you can’t trust me anymore, that’s fine, good, here’s your out” and with that Perry spun on her heel, tears streaming from her eyes she half ran from LaFontaine, straight past a surprised Laura who stood with Carmilla and an IV stand in the doorway to the field.  
“LaFontaine?” Started J.P, cautiously moving towards them. They were frozen, their eyes staring after Perry. A twitch near their eye was the only movement J.P could see.  
“Hey?” He said again.  
The blood was filling up in their head, their chest was tight, tighter than it had ever been, and they couldn’t hear, ears stuffed with cotton wool, all the words in the world ceased to exist except that one. Perry. Their heart sank into their knees and it felt like the world was about to come crashing down.  
Perry.  
LaFontaine started moving towards the hospital, their legs on autopilot. Powering forward, they ignored everyone in their path. They didn’t even see Laura who was sitting Carmilla down in a chair by a window and seemed to be relaying instructions. Soon it was a run and they headed straight for their room. Once there, they lifted up the mattress carefully. Moving the bed sheet slightly left a small gap in the mattress stuffing. Tucking their finger inside, LaFontaine pulled out 9 oval pills, one for every morning and night they had been here. There were meant to keep LaFontaine calm, to keep them focussed. They didn’t need it then, then needed it now. Maybe they would help to end the confusion. They needed to have clarity right now, and these little white pills were going to give that to them. Ducking into the bathroom they tossed the pills into their mouth and drank deeply from the tap. Wiping their mouth with their forearm, they stood, staring at their reflection.   
Come on, LaFontaine thought, Come on.  
Their stomach twisted and a cry of pain escaped their lips. No! La Fontaine thought, this was not right! Another painful burst in their side had them wrench themselves from the sink. Their vision was wavering, they could hear something approaching. There was a thud, and the pain spread across LaFontaine’s head like a burst of fire. The pain in their stomach was excruciating. Everything was pain. Everything was fuzzy.  
“LaFontaine!” Cried Laura falling to her knees beside their head. “Quick, someone get help!” she shouted over her shoulder.  
Perry, thought LaFontaine, Perry.  
Their mouth made the word once before everything went black.

Perry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i slipped up with some pronouns. Whoops, sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Big ups to the writers of Fools Gold who i found solace in during the Carmilla hiatus. You inspired me to write fan fiction.


End file.
